


Child of Enterprise

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't just theirs, she belonged to them all<br/>based on the Episodes "Demons" & "Terra Prime"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Enterprise

Captain Archer watched as his friends went through possibly one of the most difficult times of their lives; the discovery and subsequent loss of a child. She might have been the result of cloned and genetic manipulation. She touched them all and became theirs as well. When they lost her, the crew grieved with Tucker and T'Pol. He wished there was something he could do for them to ease their pain. T'Pol, in typical Vulcan fashion buried her emotions. Trip's had been so obvious it hurt to see him and know there was nothing he could do for his friend.


End file.
